Hannah Montana Song Parodies
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: well, the title is pretty self-explanitory. R&R! Hannah has many more sides to her than just two...hehe
1. Chapter 1: WORST of Both Worlds

**Author's Note: **A series of Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus song parodies. Hope you enjoy them and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea.

Hannah Montana Song Parodies 

**Chapter 1: Worst of Both Worlds**

**By musiclover94**

Oh no  
Come on

You get the broken-down car out back  
Ugliest styles, one shoe, in no color

Yeah, when you're a reject it can kinda…suck  
It's not really you but they discover

In no ways you're just like all your fiends  
But on YouTube you're a outcast

You get the worst of both worlds  
Freak it out, take it fast  
Then you get booed out of your show

You get the worst of both worlds  
Mash it all apart and you know that it's the worst of both worlds

The worst of both worlds

You see movies through people's windows (is that a hobo?)  
Hear your songs on the hate radio  
Livin' three lives is a little normal (no)  
But chatrooms cool cause they all know

Yeah you get to be a no-town thing  
But no time when you play your banjo

You get the worst of both worlds  
Freakin' out take it fast  
Then you get booed out of your own show  
You get the worst of both worlds  
Mash it all apart and you know that it's the worst of both  
(You know the worst) You know the worst of both worlds

Tomatoes and hate mail  
You get your face on all the hate blogs  
The worst parts that you get to be who everyone else wants you to be

Yeah the worst of both  
You get the worst of both  
Come on worst of both

Who would of thought that a thing like me  
Would triple as a superstar

You get the worst of both worlds  
Freakin' out, take it into overdrive  
Then you get booed out of your show

You get the worst of both worlds  
Mash it all apart and you know that it's the worst,

You get the worst of both worlds  
With the tomatoes and the mail  
You can't go anywhere

You get the worst of both things  
Mash it all apart  
Oh no  
It's so much worse cause you know you've got the worst of both worlds

**Author's Note: **Haha, I liked writing this one! Please review and tell me what you think. I will probably do the whole first Hannah Montana album, then the second one, so this is gonna be a _looooong _fic!


	2. Chapter 2: This ISN'T the Life

**Author's Note: **This Isn't the Life! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea!

Hannah Montana Song Parodies 

**Chapter 2: This ISN'T the Life**

**By musiclover94**

Take the streets  
Beg for change  
And that's what I got going on  
I threw my life  
Up in the air  
When I became a singer  
Yeah I hate how it feels right now

CHORUS

This isn't the life  
Let it go  
And this is a nightmare  
I need more peace  
You always know where you'll find it  
And I'm not gonna get out of this rut, yeah  
I'm still a sellout  
This isn't the life

VERSE 2

Takin' out  
of the whole Hollywood scene  
And I'm sitting with a new crowd (HOBOS!)  
Breakin down  
the old four walls of my box  
And I'm going to find a new box  
Yeah I hate how it feels right now

This isn't the life  
Let it go  
And this is a nightmare  
I need more peace  
You always know where you'll find it  
And I'm not gonna get out of this rut, yeah  
I'm still a sellout  
This isn't the life

BRIDGE

Gonna follow my own lead, yeah  
Go back in my box and hide  
Nothing but the other hobos  
As far as I can see

This isn't the life  
Let it go  
And this is a nightmare  
I need more peace  
You always know where you'll find it  
And I'm not gonna get out of this rut, yeah  
I'm still a sellout

This isn't the life

**Author's Note: **Please review! I reply to every one of them! I posted this in honor of the Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds Concert coming to theatres! I'm not going too see it, though.


	3. Chapter 3: I HATE You

**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea in about ten seconds, so it might not be that funny, but please review anyway!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hannah Montana, wouldn't I be off enjoying the $29 million it made from the Best of Both Worlds Tour Movie? _Seriously!_

Hannah Montana Song Parodies 

**Chapter 3: I Hate You**

By musiclover94 

Na-na-na-na-na, Na-na-na-na-na  
You call me your devil  
Said I was sent straight up from h  
And you'd push me away from your arms  
I hated the way you felt so strong  
I always did want you to leave  
I wanted you to leave not holdin' me

I hate you  
I hate your smile  
And I still sing a cheer, every once in a while  
And even though it's the same now  
You'll still away somehow  
My heart will easily let you go  
And I really need you to know  
I hate you  
Na-na-na-na-na  
I hate you

You call me your plotter  
And now I'm scheming out the ultimate destruction plan  
Oh, how I really wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for my soul  
I'm cringing back on the past  
It's true the time is limping by too slow

I hate you  
I hate your smile  
And I still sing a cheer, every once in a while  
And even though it's the same now  
You'll still away somehow  
My heart will easily let you go  
And I really need you to know  
I hate you  
Na-na-na-na-na   
I hate you

I know you're in a worse place yeah  
But I wish that I couldn't see your face, oh  
I know you're where you don't need to be  
Even though it's not here with my ferret

I hate you  
I hate your smile  
And I still sing a cheer, every once in a while  
And even though it's the same now  
You'll still away somehow  
My heart will easily let you go  
And I really need you to know  
I hate you  
Na-na-na-na-na  
I hate you

I hate you  
I hate your smile  
And I still sing a cheer, every once in a while  
And even though it's the same now  
You'll still away somehow  
My heart will easily let you go  
And I really need you to know  
I hate you  
Na-na-na-na-na  
I hate you

**Author's Note: **Haha, Hannah's the devil! And I'm sorry if this offended anyone in any shape or form. Wasn't intentional. And, again, this was a ten-second decision to update, but even of you hated it, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: EXFriend

**Author's Note: **Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Hannah Montana Song Parodies 

**Chapter 4: Ex-Friend**

**By musiclover94**

We sat our cards in letters EBF  
You've got a no ways to make me laugh  
You're pushing me in front of a bus; you'vedon't have my back  
It's so bad to have you around

You know the secrets I could tell anyone  
And when I'm loud you break through my skull  
I feel the need to do a rep for you  
Cause you lift my feet on the ground

_And punch me_

You're a ex-friend  
You're leaving far before the end  
You push me aside  
When something isn't right  
Talk to me later and in broad daylight  
'Til it's horrible again  
You're a ex-friend

You get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're always out of second chances  
Will say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so cursed that I've found

A ex-friend  
You're leaving far before the end  
You push me aside

When something is right  
Talk to me later and in broad daylight  
'Til it's horrible again

Ex-friends will go to the begginings of the earth  
T'ill they find the things you don't need  
Ex-friends hang on through the ups and downs  
Cause they've got nothing to believe in

A ex- friend  
You're gone far before the end  
You push me aside  
When something is right  
Talk to me later and in broad daylight  
A need to pretend  
Oh, You're a ex-friend  
You're gone far before the end  
You push me aside  
When something is right  
Talk to me later and in broad daylight  
'Til it's horrible again  
You're a ex-friend  
You're a ex-friend  
You're a ex-friend

**Author's Note: **Hehe….please review!_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: You and Me APART

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Hannah Montana Song Parodies 

**Chapter 5: You and Me Apart**

**By musiclover94**

Looks like I found myself  
Up against a wall  
In need of no help  
But everyone wants to call  
After all we havn't been through  
Do we let our friendship end? (YES!)

You don't need me andI don't need you  
Yes, we will break  
Will break  
But even if we don't

Yeah it's you and me apart  
I'm always not on your side  
Everyone, everyone, everyone,can change it,  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me apart now

No one can have a day  
When their heart is on their thigh  
Everyone wants to see it our way  
Can agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be harder  
But it feels like we just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it fall apart

Cause we don't deserve it  
You know we're not worth it  
You can give up on friends

Cuz it's you and me apart  
I'm always not on your side  
Everyone, everyone, everyone, can change it  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me apart now…

Apart now ...

Ohh... now now now

Cuz it's you and me apart  
I'm always not on your side ...ohhhh...  
Everyone, everyone, everyone, can change it  
Come on let em try

Cuz it's you and me apart  
I'm always not on your side  
Everyone, everyone, everyone, can change it  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me apart now

**Author's Note: **Please review!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: ONO Our Night Out

**Author's Note: **Well, I decided to write a new chapter! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Hannah Montana Song Parodies 

**Chapter 6: O.N.O (Our Night Out)**

**By musiclover94**

Call me  
Leave your friends alone  
Not gonna answer my friends  
Cuz I do  
Yes I will see you

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you on my mind  
Cuz I do  
And I will need you  
(hooo-hooo)  
Send out a 911(hooo-hooo)  
We're gonna have some fun(hooo-hooo)  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run over here

Cuz it's our night  
It's not right without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out with you  
You better hold tight  
'Cause this is our night  
(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O.(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O.(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O., let's go  
It's our night

I'll dance with only you  
Won't have to think about friends  
And who knows  
What let go will lead them to

We'll hear from everyone(hooo-hooo)  
You'll get the 411(hooo-hooo)  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

Cuz it's our night

It's not right without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out with you  
(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O.(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O.(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O., let's go

Hey friends  
Don't you wish you could have been better friends  
Try to find another friend like me, girls  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line  
I said, hey friends  
Don't you wish you could have been better friends  
Try to find another friend like me, girl  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

Cuz it's our night  
It's not right without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out with you  
You better hold tight

_Cause it's our night(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O.(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O.(hooo-hooo)  
Let's go  
O.N.O., let's go  
It's our night  
(hooo-hooo)  
(hooo-hooo)  
(hooo-hooo)  
(hooo-hooo)  
(hooo-hooo)_

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it didn't turn out so well. Please review!_  
_


End file.
